Odd Tales of Princes and Knights
by Rayne5
Summary: Dranzer is a city that just had its Crown Prince runaway, and is at the verge of war with three other cities. So what does all that have to do with Drigger’s Crown Prince –Rei- and the newly recruited knight with blue-hair and red eyes? Oh, and a ce
1. Default Chapter

Title: Odd Tales of Princes and Knights

Author: Rayne

E-mail: rayne_a00@yahoo.com

Genre: Yaoi, m/m slash…fluff, Alternative Universe

Rating: R (for later on…)

Pairing: The cat eats the ice…  ::laughs::  

Summary: Dranzer is a city that just had its Crown Prince runaway, and is at the verge of war with three other cities.  So what does all that have to do with Drigger's Crown Prince –Rei- and the newly recruited knight with blue-hair and red eyes?  Oh, and a certain redhead new recruit too.

Archive: Fanfiction.net, Playing Courts archive

Disclaimers: I dunno who owns BeyBlade but someone definitely does and that someone's not me.  _Kapeesh?_  Kapeesh.

Additional Notes: Flame me, I'll kick your @$$.


	2. Trouble Meets the Road

**Odd Tales of Princes and Knights **

Rayne

rayne_a00@yahoo.com

Notes: Okay, since this is my first attempt in writing a *BeyBlade* fic and seeing that I haven't even watched the whole series (just a glimpse of _countable_ episodes), I'm making this fic set in an Alternative Universe (AU) and the characters act to fill the role I give them.

Words here have a totally different meaning from that of the series.  For example, Dranzer, Drigger, Dragoon and Draciel are all towns governed over by their respective Gods.  Bey/s on the other hand, are considered as the God's Blessing to the next ruler of the town and can summon the help of the God if the user is worthy enough.  You'll catch the meaning of the words as you read along, don't worry.  Though, if there's something you don't _really_ understand, go ask, I don't bite…at least, _that_ hard.

For the information, "Mr. Dickenson" is also "Daitenshi-san".  I did a little research on that and would like to tell you that instead of using "Mr. Dickenson" I'll opt to use "Daitenshi-san".  Kenny and Dizzy stay with their name, while "Enrique" on the American version, would be "Jan Catro" as he is in the Japanese –and original- version.

Another thing is, there's going to be _Yaoi_ (m/m slash) so for crying out loud, don't proceed unless you think you can gut that.  As in, picture Rei doing to Kai what one would do with a lollipop ::laughs::.

Like that mental image?  Then go on…

Hate that?  Then why are you even reading this?!

**_Prologue: Trouble Meets the Road _**

"Don't even dare, Tala."

There was a low growl, almost inherently evil and promising a good, slow and painful death.  Accompanied by a pair of garnet eyes that flashed dangerously in warning, the barest of a snarl could be seen in lips upturned into what a normal person would call a scowl.  Kai Hiwatari, in all his seeming glory of being well-built, smart, highly-skilled, well-endowed, and who knows what else, crossed his arms in front of his chest in a threatening manner, looking Tala in the eye.

Tala looked back, unfazed.  He knew his friend too well to be scared and whimper out on such a trivial thing, or rather, threat.  He crossed his arms in return, standing his ground.

"Kai, or should I call you _Prince_ Hiwatari, think it over."

"I've thought it over already."  Kai muttered exasperatedly, tired of the very same argument they had barely half an hour ago.

Tala sighed in return, raising his hands in defeat.

"Fine,"  He muttered.  "But don't think I'll let you go alone you stupid ass."

Kai raised an eyebrow, a bare smile flashing so that to others, it would've looked as a sign of irritation, but to those who knew him –and Tala _knew_ this boy- it was the most of a smile you could get from the Crown Prince of Dranzer.

Dranzer was the favoured city of the Phoenix God, Suzaku, located at the South.  It was warm and cold at the same time, what with the humid weather and the unpredictable course of what one would call 'day-to-day' life.  Of course, being the Crown Prince of such a city meant having a big role, and that big role included being worthy enough of accepting the Fire God's blessing –a small disk-like stone in red-, a feat not just _anyone_ could do.  Being Kai and all that he is, the bey –a representation of how worthy one is in becoming the next ruler- held the key to committing into perfection, and it hung loosely around his neck so much that it looked like any other ordinary jewelry anyone wears.

So as Kai waited for Tala while the redhead ran to his room and gathered whatever belongings he wanted to travel with him, the bluenette toyed with the chains, occasionally fingering the stone.  It bothered him immensely, being Prince of the _town_ that was at _war_ with the other three.  Or rather, at a competing streak with the Western city of Dragoon, governed by the water God, Seiryuu, and at a not-so-good terms with the Eastern city of Draciel, governed by land god, Genbu.  That only left Drigger, the city of the North watched by the heaven god Byakko, as the only town they weren't having any conflicts with.  Not that Drigger supported them, but at least they didn't pose threats to overthrow the Southern city.  So anyway, Kai closed and opened his eyes, trying to refocus.  He had a journey up ahead and there was no way some confusion in his mind was going to stop him.  

"Okay, I'm packed."

It was a low mutter, something inaudible to a person with lees than too keen senses, but since Kai was a person with too keen senses, he heard it perfectly well.  His eyebrow arched upwards, hand dropping from his neck chain before steadfastly grabbing his own pack by the foot of the bed, draping a warm, fuzzy coat over his shoulders, the hood falling back to brush against his shoulders.  Tala did the same with his grey coat, sighing.  He wasn't _game_ with the idea of Kai leaving the city for some weird self-need to gratify himself with explorations, but hey, Kai was the closest to a best friend he could get and there was no way he was abandoning the bluenette.  It would all have been fine, nothing to worry about, _if_ Kai Hiwatari wasn't the crown prince.  

"And tell me Kai, who do you plan on taking over your place as crown prince?"

Kai paused, a small sly smile forming on the corner of his lips in a demented manner.  Tala shivered involuntarily, red hair falling to his eyes before he pushed them irritably away.  The moment he raised a hand to brush the strands away though, Kai once again had his back to him, completely ignoring him.  Trying to stay patient, Tala tried again- "the last time" muttering inside his head.

"Prince Kai Hiwatari, it would be impolite to ignore my question."

Kai sighed, eyes rolling.

"Don't worry, it's not like Voltaire is going to die anytime soon."

If it had been any other person, Tala would've openly gawked.  But since this is Kai they were talking about, he just shrugged, as if anticipating an answer just like that.  Their pace quickened as they crept out of the palace interior towards the stables.

"Aren't you going to be reprimanded for-"

Kai didn't finish, just shrugged his shoulders as if to continue his question.  Had it been any other person but Tala, they would've gawked at his outward show of concern, at least if one would consider it that, but since it was Tala with him, the redhead just raised an eyebrow.

"For leaving position?  Hn.  I'm pretty sure Boris could handle that."

They both rolled eyes, imagining a fuming Boris and a fuming Voltaire.  Oh, the city would have a hard time handling that…

Rei Kon, the Crown Prince of Drigger, is _very_ known for three things: he's polite and _very_ proper, he's charming *and* good-looking, and of course, he would never do something as close to a prank as putting a squeak toy in the Emperor's Advisor's seat.  Nope, he _wouldn't_ do that.  Or at least, people would _like_ to believe he wouldn't do that.  So what was the explanation why Rei sat in front of his father's advisor, getting reprimanded –heavily, mind you- about his 'improper' behavior?  Much to the dislike of the advisor though, Rei was too preoccupied watching a certain lizard crawl from the western wall towards the door…

…when it swung, crushing the poor reptile into a lifeless pulp.

"Ah!"  Rei gave a small squeak, rushing to the door and slamming it shut again, not caring that it hit the face of the person behind the door, only to find a dead animal.

"Rei!"

The voice was powerful, commanding, and Rei winced at the tone of it.  From what it looked like, his father wasn't happy.  He gently opened the door again, momentarily forgetting the squashed being, to find one of his father's advisors rubbing his nose, wincing in pain.  It looks like he'd just made strike two.

"Yes father?"

Trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible, Rei made a mental note on which of his father's advisors he could do a prank and which advisors he couldn't.  And he also made note of which advisors were fun to prank.

The emperor sighed, partially giving up on his son.  Sometimes, he felt that Rei just really wasn't ready for neither the throne nor the duties that come with it.  Grey eyes half-closed to reveal the tanned eyelids of the emperor of Drigger- Shinta Kon, and reopened to give his son a disapproving smile.  He opened his mouth, ready to reprimand his son for the second time that day alone, and the eleventh for the week, when a sweet, calm, and extremely feminine voice beat him to it.

"Rei, you really shouldn't do that to your father's advisors.  Next time you do a prank like that, your father and I will be sending you off with Daitenshi-san on one of his business travels."

Kaoru Kon, the resident empress of Drigger, winked at her son then waved him off, before her husband or any of his advisors could even protest.  Rei smiled gratefully at his mother before doing just as she said, scurrying off happily _and_ triumphantly away from any further repercussions due to his mischief.

Not to say that spending time with Daitenshi-san wasn't fun, in fact, to Rei's chagrin he found himself anticipating the company of the old man.  Daitenshi-san, for Rei, was and is the best among his father's advisors and he sure knew, for an old man, what it is like to be a teen-ager entrapped by the confines of being the crown prince.  Once in a while, in all honesty, -though Rei would _never_ let anyone find out- Daitenshi-san would join-in in his pranks.  Like the one time when the neko-jin put water-based glue on the hem of one of his father's uptight advisors and Daitenshi-san was the one to provide the water-based glue…

So back on track, why was Rei actually apprehensive on accompanying the old man?  As much as Rei enjoyed the company of Daitenshi-san, he had to admit that he _hated_ going on business travels.  They were, to him, boring and a waste of time for teen-agers like him.  After all, he could spend his time more wisely by either doing more pranks, running away from the imperial palace to the common market, sometimes practicing his fighting skills, or, on the more absurd of times, reviewing his lessons.  

Rei shivered at the thought of him going to a business travel.  May be he really should lie-low…

…at least for now.

Their ride was fast and silent save for the hoofs of their horses thumping against the rocky ground.  In a matter of six hours non-stop riding, they stood –more of sat while their horses stood- in front of Dranzer's city gate.  One step outside and they would be free; one step outside and no longer was Kai the Crown Prince nor Tala the lead of the Army General.  Just one step…

…only to be busted by two stupid on duty guards.

"Halt!"  
  


The voice was powerful and resolute, strict and unforgiving. 

"State your business."

The guard, in metallic uniform, had his hand by the hilt of his sword, eyes sharp and demanding, and generally intimidating.  Tala nudged his horse forward, motioning for Kai to stay back lest he blew up their cover. 

"We are merchants on a business trip,"  He started, thinking of the perfect cover up.  "And, we need more cloth that is in demand by the commoners at present."

The redhead sneered within, grinning at his triumph.  The guard, however, seemed to not believe him.  Luckily for him –and Kai-, a carriage passed by, the head of an old man peaking out to greet them.

"Daitenshi-san!  There you are!  We were worried about your whereabouts.  The cloths for the commoners were running out."

Tala dropped himself form his horse, rushing to the old man, business-dressed, and a pair of glasses perched on his nose.  For a split second, the old man looked shocked, but it was quickly covered by a warm smile.

"Daitenshi-san?  Ah, Daitenshi-san!  Very well, are these two with you?  So I see."

The guard started, bowing at the respected old man.  Though Daitenshi-san was an advisor for the emperor of Drigger, he was very well respected by _all_ the other cities.  Thus, no one really questioned him…much.

"But I'm afraid I haven't been informed by your presence in our city."

The old man laughed, his shoulders shaking as he went down form his carriage.  "Why should I trouble you,"  He began, going down the rather tall step with a slight jump.  "when all I need here is to drop by and have two of my assistants fetch the cloths reserved about three weeks ago."

It was a very short, almost-unbelievable explanation, and had it come from other _but_ Daitenshi-san, it would've come out as the lie it was.  But since it was Daitenshi-san that said it, no one bothered to question him further.

"Alright."  The guard stated, not fully believing, but he knew better than to further inquire about the intentions of the politically powerful old man.

Tala smiled gratefully at the bearded man, thankful that the guard didn't recognize him or Kai.  Thank Suzaku-sama that he wasn't in the new recruits division and that Kai never really went out of the palace to socialize…

So together with Daitenshi-san –who by now, had figured that the stranger was Kai- the troublesome pair rode out _and_ away from Dranzer.  Just as they were getting out of eye-shot, the other guard appeared from the small resting make-shift post.

"Was that General Tala and Prince Hiwatari I just saw…?"

The other looked at him, perplexed, and laughed a nervous laugh.  "You're kidding right?  Maybe you should get some glasses attached to those old eyes of yours."

And inside, the guard fervently wished it really wasn't Tala and Kai with Daitenshi-san.  After all, he'd never really seen nor met the prince and the lead army general…


End file.
